1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel display devices have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and a plasma display panel (PDP) are increasingly used. Among these, the OLED device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED device has also show to have a fast response speed and may be driven with low power consumption.